Laboratory Research Packs
There are different laboratory packs in the game. They range from movie-making technology to clothing/props. Each will increase your movie's and studio's rating. 1920-1929 Research Packs Basic Facilities - July 2, 1925* Includes: *The Bar *Extra Ornaments Basic Wild West - December 1, 1925* Includes: *Wild West: Bank Set *4 Wild West Costumes *9 Props *1 Backdrop Basic War - January 1, 1927* Includes: *War: Battlefield Set *6 Costumes *9 Props *4 Backdrops Laboratory Facility - January 31, 1928* Includes: *Laboratory *Rehab *Rickety Trailer *More Ornaments 1930-1939 Research Packs Intermediate Wild West - February 24, 1931* Includes: *Wild West: Jail Set *3 Costumes *6 Props *1 Backdrop Starter Tech - March 8, 1931* Includes: *Intermediate Script Office *Post Production *2 color film *Synchronized sound 1930s Costumes - February 28, 1934* Includes *7 Costumes Functional Facilities - February 1, 1936* Includes: *Cheap Trailer *Large Restroom *More Ornaments Basic Horror - March 31, 1933* Includes: *Suburban Bathroom *2 classic horror costumes *2 props *1 backdrop. Basic Sci-Fi - 4th Januray 1937* Includes: *Sci-fi corridor 1 set *6 costumes *2 props *4 backdrops Basic Tech - 5th March 1937* Includes: *Motorized Camera *16mm film *Smoke effects Intermediate War - 15th February 1939* Includes: *War Bombed Street *Enough military themed costumes to dress an army *9 props *7 backdrops Basic Household - Between 1930-1939** Includes: *Suburban Living Room set *Wide variety of domestic props *2 backdrops 1940-1949 Research Packs Intermediate Facilities - 29th March 1940* Includes: *The Restaurant *Extra ornaments and plants Intermediate Horror - 27th March 1942* Includes: *Shack Exterior set *2 props *4 backdrops Intermediate Household - 14th March 1943* Includes: *Urban Office set *More Household props 1940's Costumes - 2nd February 1944* Includes: *10 costumes Functional Tech - 12th February 1945* Includes: *Realistic Makeup *The Dolly Rig *Hand-colored film Basic Action - 4th Januray 1947* Includes: *Traveling Vehicle Automobile set *Urban shabby hotel room set *Urban subway carriage set *4 costumes *Number of action themed props *4 backdrops *4 new cars Classic Horror - 28th January 1948* Includes: *Shack Interior set *7 costumes *5 props *2 backdrops 1950-1959 Research Packs Intermediate Tech - 16th Januray 1950* Includes: *Rain Technology *Crane Rig Advances Wild West - 25th February 1950* Includes: *Wild West Street set *8 wild west costumes *8 props *1 backdrop Quality Facilities - 24th March 1951* Includes: *Cosmetic Surgery *Nip & Tuck Room *Comfortable Trailer *VIP Restrooms *Ornaments including gym equipment, a water tower and extra plants and trees. Classic Household - 9th January 1953* Includes: *Suburban School corridor set *Rural Field set *7 props *1 backdrop 1950's Costumes - 5th January 1954* Includes: *A vast number of costumes Advanced Horror - 27th February 1955* Includes: *Rural Graveyard set *4 costumes *1 prop *1 backdrop Advanced Household - 4th February 1957* Includes: *Tropical Beach *Suburban Living Room *A number of props *2 backdrops 1960-1969 Research Packs I'ntermediate Action - 1st March 1961'* Includes: *Urban Alleyway set *Urban Bar set *Urban Subway Station set *Vast number of costumes *Selection of props *4 new cars *3 backdrops Quality Tech - 26th February 1962* Includes: *Color Film *Reflex Camera *35mm film Intermediate Sci-Fi - 26th Januray 1964* Includes: *Sci-Fi Starship Bridge 2 set *Sci-Fi Corridor 2 set *Alien World set *Latex technology (Alien Costumes) *Vast number of costumes *Alien shrubbery and weaponry *6 backdrops 1960's Costumes - 24th February 1964* Includes: *8 costumes Advanced Action - 18th January 1968* Includes: *Urban Plush hotel bedroom set *Urban Rooftop set *Selection of weapon props *3 backdrops *Impressive selection of new cars High Quality Tech - 19th February 1969* Includes: *Stereo Sound 1970-1979 Research Packs Advanced Facilities - 20th February 1970* Includes: *Plush Trailer *Implants Room *More Plants *Pinball Table and Drinks Machine Includes: *Urban City Street set *Urban Modern Bank set *More costumes/props 1970's Costumes - 14th January 1974* Includes: *Vast number of costumes Ultimate Household - 4th February 1977* Includes: *Urban City block corridor set *Suburban Street set *Bundle of props *2 backdrops Advanced Tech - 27th March 1979* Includes: *Pyrotechnics *Monitor Camera 1980-1989 Research Packs Ultimate Facilities - 26th February 1980* Includes: *Liposuction Room *More ornaments Advanced Sci-Fi - 13th March 1981* Includes: *Sci-Fi corridor 3 set *An abundant number of costumes *More Props *3 backdrops 1980's Costumes - 24th February 1984* Includes: *A vast number of costumes Super Tech - 27th January 1985* Includes: *70mm film *Digital Sound 1990-1999 Research Packs Ultimate War - 27th March 1990* Includes: *8 Contemporary War themed costumes Ultimate Tech - 2nd January 1991* Includes: *CGI technology *Digital Camera Early 1990's costumes - 20th February 1992* Includes: *A vast number of costumes *2 mobile phone props Ultimate Horror - 22nd February 1993* Includes: *Collection of the most advanced CGI horror costumes Ultimate Sci-Fi - 9th March 1996* Includes: *6 CGI reliant costumes Late 1990's costumes - 21st March 1999* Includes: *9 costumes *3 mobile phone props *Impressive selection of new cars Release dates may be earlier than listed. Most release dates are dates rival studios obtain the research pack.* Release date is between dates stated.** Category:The Movies